


Is This Weird?

by DunkMeToHell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2 guys who are literally sleeping in the same bed together: okay but like...what are we yknow???, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, implicitly anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/pseuds/DunkMeToHell
Summary: Manny has a present - and a whole lot more - to give Dio.Birthday gift for noamsariya
Relationships: Marcellus Black | Dio Maddin/Mansoor
Kudos: 2





	Is This Weird?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luwucio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/gifts).



> Birthday present for noamsariya. Happy birthday Lucio!
> 
> If you're confused, Yasogami High is the school featured in Persona 4.
> 
> Less fun notes at the bottom.

“Dio. _Dio._ Dio, wake _up…_ ”

Dio tries to cling onto sleep, but the struggle is in vain. His eyelids creak open to near total darkness, save the dim glow emanating from the screen of the PC in the corner srill in the middle of whatever thousand-video Evangelion AMV playlist they’d fallen asleep to.

In this light he sees the outline of Mansoor, hair tossed and tangled over his shoulders. Dio would be distracted by the attractiveness of such an image if it weren’t for the way that Manny is currently prodding at him, shaking his arms and chest in a bid for his attention.

“Are you awake?” Manny asks for the seventh time. Dio turns to lie on his back, out of the range of poking fingers.

“What, what?” He rasps in his throat.

“Are you sure you’re--”

Dio cuts Manny off, pressing his large hand in his face blindly. 

“I’m awake, yeah,” Dio huffs as he paws at his eyes, wiping away the sting of fresh sleep. “Whaddaya want?”

Manny shifts onto his knees with a swiftness that frightens Dio and makes the bed creak beneath them.

“I forgot, earlier,” Manny speaks as he reaches over the edge of the bed, hands fumbling just out of sight. Dio the zipper of a bag being pulled open.

“Okay, then…” Dio yawns, lying his arm across his forehead. “What’d you forget and why could you only remember it at 5 AM?”

Manny shrugs sideways as he continues to dig through his bag, rustling through pencil stubs, chapsticks and Performance Center memos. “Dunno. Got tired and fell asleep?”

Dio considers a remark about how nearly breaking his Vita must really take it out of Manny (the hardware may be useless now, but Dio still _likes_ it), but decides against such a thing. He rolls onto his side, clutching the pillow to his head.

“What are you looking for, anyway?”

For a moment, Manny doesn’t answer - but then he makes a noise of triumph and turns to Dio, running a hand through the hair that’s fallen across his face. Dio nearly forgets what they’re talking about again.

“Alright, um…” Manny’s voice quivers a moment, and he clears his throat. “Remember how we went to that secondhand shop yesterday?”

Dio smiles as he nods. Secondhand stores have always been one of their favorite places to hang out in after dry runs and shows, and yesterday had been their first opportunity to visit the one nearby after months of trying to fill the void with eBay. Usually they searched through the boxes of Super Nintendo cartridges and the racks upon racks of moth-ridden wrestling shirts in clearance. 

This time, however, Dio had found himself standing alone at those spots. Manny had vanished around some corner to check out...something. He had never told Dio.

Now Manny is on his knees, facing Dio again, hands tucked behind his back. Dio tilts his head in curious suspicion.

“You’re up to something,” he says. He thinks Manny might be grinning, but the light is too dim to tell for sure.

“Close your eyes,” Manny says. Dio complies (eagerly - he’s still quite sleepy). He feels his hand being led out, and then some object being pressed into it. Dio closes his fingers around it - it’s small, square, covered with the same soft flocking that would be found around a jewelry case. His eyebrows rise up.

“This, uh…” he titters, for lack of a more apt reaction. “This feels like a ring box, Manny.”

“Open it,” Manny insists, excitement seeping through his words. Dio shrugs.

“Alright,” he says, flipping the lid of the box open easily with his fingers, eyes remaining shut. “What’s in it?”

Manny sighs.

“Open your _eyes_ , too.”

“Oh!” Dio smirks. “Coulda said so.”

And Dio opens his eyes. In the bottom of the box is a coil of long golden chain. Dio delicately picks it out and holds it in his fingers, dangling it towards the light so that he can see the edges of the charm hanging at the bottom better - a golden pin in the shape of the Yasogami school symbol. Dio’s eyes pop.

“You…” Again, however inappropriately, he laughs. “You got me _this?_ At the secondhand place?”

Now Manny isn’t looking at Dio, eyes instead focused on his own lap as he nods.

“Y-yeah. Actually, I saw it the last time we went. I couldn’t believe it was still there.”

Dio shakes his head with astonishment, gathering the chain in his palm. “I...why did you get this for me?”

“Oh, you know…” Manny hums as he sits by Dio’s side. “Just cuz...I knew you’d like it.”

“Well, sure…” Dio murmurs, staring down at his hand as he clasps and unclasps it around the Yasogami charm. “But we don’t usually...yknow...do _this.”_

Indeed, gifts between the two of them typically aren’t like this. At this point, the most impressive things they’d ever bought for each other were new games or figures for their collection (okay, _Dio’s_ collection). These weren’t anything to scoff at - Dio once paid more than $200 for an Asuka Langley Soryu figure - but a necklace is...different. He just can’t quite put how into words.

Evidently, Manny catches the distant, confused look in Dio’s eyes.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asks urgently.

“Nothing!” Dio exclaims, smiling gently. “I mean - it’s perfect. I really like it.”

The tension falls away from Manny’s shoulders.

“You do?”

“I do.” Dio drapes the chain over his fingers, staring at the gold charm clinging to the bottom. “I’m just…”

Manny pats Dio on the knee lightly. “It’s a...a little unusual, yeah. I hope it’s not too much.”

It is, in a way, but Dio pretends to be aghast at the thought.

“No way! It’s just right!”

(It is just right, too; too much and just right at the same time.)

Manny looks reassured for the time being, stretching his hand out to Dio’s. “I can help put it on.”

Normally, Dio might say no, but he’s still dead tired and likely uncoordinated because of it - and, besides that, the idea of Manny handling this for him is oddly appealing. So he hands Manny the necklace and sits still as he laces it over, clasping it around his neck. The charm at the end settles nicely above Dio’s collarbone, and Manny’s hands settle nicely on his shoulders.

“Well?” Manny asks eagerly. “How is it?”

Dio reaches up, pressing the charm softly between his forefinger and thumb. “It’s just right, Manny. Thank you.”

And he really means it, but when he turns his head to gaze into Manny’s eyes, he feels like something in his throat; like he hasn’t been able to articulate what he really meant. His cheeks are suddenly warm.

“Th...th-thanks, again,” Dio stammers just to fill the silence as Manny stares at him with an unreadable expression. Manny remains stone faced for a moment before slowly smiling. It doesn’t look particularly cheerful.

“This is kind of weird, isn’t it?” He asks, despite knowing the answer. Dio knows the answer as well, but doesn’t really want to say it - so instead he just bites his lip and remains quiet. Manny sighs. “You don’t have to say it. I’m a little weird sometimes, so it doesn’t bother me.”

_“We’re_ weird,” Dio corrects as he reaches up, squeezing at Manny’s hand. Manny’s expression brightens.

“I know that. But…”

“But?” Dio repeats.

“But how weird is…” Manny makes a vague sweeping gesture with his hand, as though indicating the whole of the bedroom and the world they occupy. “All of this?”

Dio thinks he knows what Manny is getting at - he’s thought about it before, himself. Even for friends, the two of them had always been very close. Backstage at shows, on the road, almost every weekend they had off would all be time that they spent at each other’s side. Plenty of goofy photos have been found with Manny and Dio together, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders or waists - sometimes even with Dio carrying Manny in his arms as easily as if he were a package. 

But even outside of those goofy photos, the presence of others who could laugh at their antics - they would still be close. Dio thinks nothing of patting Manny on the head when he gets excited; Manny doesn’t even hesitate to lean into Dio’s side when they’re really absorbed in a game. Even when one slept over at the other’s house, like tonight, neither of them saw the point of sleeping on the couch when there was a perfectly good queen-sized mattress lying around. What was the harm in it?

Of course, Dio knows he may be presumptuous, to think that this is what Manny was reflecting upon. Dio’s had a horrible crush on Manny for years, after all.

So instead, Dio clears his throat and says, “I-I don’t see anything weird about it at all.”

Manny exhales softly through his nose. “I know. And I try to tell myself nothing’s weird. But…”

“But?” Dio repeats, sitting up and propping himself against the headboard. Manny scratches at the hair on his chin.

“But I _feel_ weird about it,” he finishes. Dio immediately feels a pang of panic in his blood. Had he done something wrong, said the wrong thing?

“W-why’s it weird?” He asks, voice cracking. “What’s wrong with it?”

Manny can’t really respond. He tries for a moment, lips twitching wordlessly, but he just shakes his head and presses his hands to the back of his neck. Dio groans softly, reaching to hold Manny’s shoulder. Things had been just right a moment ago - what was the problem now?

“Come on...can’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Dio asks, voice hoarse and whispering. To his surprise, Manny suddenly laughs, batting away Dio’s hand. There’s a slight smirk on his face.

“You’re a drama queen, man. I’m not mad at you or anything. I just…”

For what feels like the thousandth time, Manny trails off again, and Dio can’t stand it. He grabs Manny’s wrist tightly and pulls him closer, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Will you quit dancing around it and just _tell me_ what you mean?!” He cries. Almost immediately, he regrets it, as Manny’s lips slacken and his brown eyes go wide, and all at once Dio feels as though he’s scolding a puppy. The momentary vexation slips away, and he backs away with a look of guilt. “Wait, wait. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

It takes a moment for Dio to process what happens next; he sees Manny lunging at him, and thinks that maybe Manny is going to light into him for shouting at him like that, but then there are arms wrapped gently around his neck and a weight in his lap and, just as Dio starts to understand what’s happening, Manny is pulling away from the kiss.

Dio blinks, breathless. That only makes Manny smile even more.

“I...I’ve wanted to do that,” he explains with a giggle. “Was _that_ weird?”

Dio bites his lip, eyes scanning over Manny’s body, from the top of his head down to where he’s sitting on his knees. He’s pretty - Dio has always known he was pretty, always admired him more than anything - but now with Manny’s kiss fresh on his lips, everything from his sleep-tousled dark hair to his chocolate brown eyes is overwhelming to him.

Dio’s large hands press on either of Manny’s hips, scooping him to sit fully in his lap. Fuck, Manny’s tiny next to him, and right now Dio is realizing just how hot that is.

“No,” Dio breathes, lowering his mouth until it’s just scant inches from Manny’s. “No, it’s not weird. None of this is…”

Manny beams as he pulls Dio in again. This kiss is to be savored, slower and more careful, giving Dio the chance he’s always dreamed of to explore Manny’s soft, pink mouth. It’s dry, at first, and excessively cautious as Dio’s hands tremble even as they cling to Mansoor, holding his warm, slim body tightly against his own. And then it’s Manny who lets his tongue take that first careful swipe and then it’s all over; Dio’s fallen back and Manny is lying right on top of him with a half-hard cock. He chases the feeling, grinding it into Dio’s thigh, purring as he feels him grow warm and wet between his thighs.

“N-not even this…?” Manny stutters out in a laugh. His fingers trace up Dio’s stomach, pushing up the bottom of his tanktop inch by inch, teasingly revealing his navel, his abs, the light scarring under his chest. Dio groans softly, his heart racing just underneath where the charm lies.

“N-no,” he breathes, “not at all. In fact…”

Now Dio reaches down, taking the hem of his shirt and tearing it away, exposing his body to Manny’s hungry eyes, strong, already lightly coated with sweat. He takes care of Manny in the same way, tearing his own tee away with just one large hand, leaving him bare besides his tight biking shorts. Dio watches him shiver, gazing at him with innocent eyes. He can’t help but find it adorable.

“...I think we could stand to be a little weirder. Don’t you?”

He clutches Mansoor’s hand in his own, large thumb tracing across his knuckles. Manny’s heart throbs in his chest, drawn magnetically closer into Dio’s arms until their chests are pressed flat together. The heat passing between them is almost unbearable, and there’s almost a haze in Manny’s mind as he nods.

“Yeah, yeah,” he gulps. His hands are tracing a long, aimless trail over Dio’s chest, drawing from him a soft hiss that’s simply delightful. “A-as weird as you want.”

Dio pulls him in for another kiss, drawing him in close until Manny can feel the sharp edges of the necklace charm digging into his collarbone. It’s not until the kiss ends that Manny realizes their positions have shifted, pressed gently to the bed beneath Dio’s strong frame. Even still, Dio’s eyes are cautious.

“What about what you want?” Dio whispers. Manny laughs softly, pressing his hands to Dio’s face and pulling him in, so close as to breathe the answer against his mouth:

“You, Dio. Only you.”

Dio doesn’t waste another moment, trailing down Manny’s body with his soft lips and tongue, kissing him inch by inch until his skin is alive and tingling with goosebumps.

“Oh...o-oh, Dio…” Manny sighs as Dio settles downward, his fingers tangling into his hair the lower he sinks. “Oh... _Dio-sama…”_

Dio pulls up abruptly to find Manny with a barely-concealed smile on his lips.

“What the hell was _that?”_ Dio asks in amazement. Manny’s lips wrinkle up tightly as he fights hard not to laugh.

“What? You didn’t find that sexy?”

Dio stares at Manny incredulously before letting his breath go, shaking his head amusedly.

“You’re so frickin’ weird sometimes, Manny.”

“Can I say it again?” Manny asks, eyes not too sarcastically hopeful. Dio hums, fingers gently hooking into Manny’s shorts and pulling them down.

“Only if you upgrade me to sempai.”

Manny laughs.

“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of self-distraction from current events. I'm sure some of you've noticed that I have a LOT of fanfic involving certain people implicated in the last week. I'm honestly not sure what to do right now and my heart is still a bit wounded. I may end up orphaning a lot of them, and my ficlet collection might be reuploaded with certain things removed. But for the moment I don't know if I'm ready to tackle it yet as I'm processing it all. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
